Isawa Emori
Isawa Emori was an Earth Shugenja who became the Master of Earth. Master of Earth Emori was an architect and engineer with a reputation of being lecherous. Isawa Emori (Rise of the Shogun flavor) After the death of Isawa Sachi in the end of the War of Fire and Thunder in 1167 he was appointed as the new Master of Earth. The Master of Air Isawa Nakamuro recently had ceded leadership of the Council of Five to his sister the Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai due to his impending marriage to the Tamori Daimyo, Tamori Shaitung. The Master of Water Asako Bairei and the most veteran Shiba Ningen, Master of Void, completed the group. Rising from the Ashes, by Shawn Carman Isawa Sezaru The Council was worried with the behaviour of Isawa Sezaru. He had grown more and more troubled of late and the Council and the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Mirabu did not wish to involve him in any matter if it could be avoided. Cleansing the corruption The Council recognized a cancerous evil within the Phoenix, one that brought war, suffering and loss of self. Starter Quotes (Rise of the Shogun) In 1168 Mirabu informed the destruction of the Cult of the Dead Moon devoted to Onnotangu. After decoding the ciphered scrolls retrieved in the cultist lair a Shiba magistrate patrol had been set to investigate another possible cell in the City of Tears. They had not returned and were lost without any possible tracking. The Council guessed that darkness had grown inside their territory. Bairei volunteered to talk with Asako Kinuye. Kinuye's Cell After some investigation the Master of Water discovered the bloodspeaker cell and confronted it's leader Kinuye. She confronted the Master who barely survived, and returned to the Council to tell the other Masters. Emori and Shiba Tsukimi led a legion of Shiba to the City of Tears. They were attacked by the bloodspeakers and the resurrected Goju that once dwelled the forets. Emori summoned a great outcropping of crystal, making Yari with its spikes. With the improptu weapons the Shiba quickly overwhelmed the defenders. Asako Kinuye barely escaped, and was taken in by Kokujin. Blood for Blood, by Shawn Carman Phoenix Champion Vacant During the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo Isawa Angai announced that the Phoenix Champion Shiba Mirabu had died the previous month. Ochiai declared that all representatives of the clan at the Winter Court were in mourning. The Soul of Shiba had not been chosen who was the next Champion andd the position left vacant. Wishes, by Shawn Carman Mirabu's brother, Shiba Naoya, became the acting Shiba Daimyo. At the Heart of the Empire, by Brian Yoon Battle of Toshi Ranbo Ochiai used the Egg of the Void to summon the Dragon of Fire above the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo in 1169 during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. The Phoenix moved in and stopped the fighting between the Unicorn forces and the defenders of the city, and maintained the peace in the city for months afterwards with the Dragon watching over them. The Truest Test, Part III, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Khan defeated and shamed The Khan Moto Chagatai and his ally Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen were brought before the present heads of the Great Clans, though perhaps suprisingly was spared execution on his grounds that he was simply trying to ensure the Empire had a strong leader thanks to Naizen's words. It was decided that the knowledge that Chagatai had been defeated and would now be forced to go home in shame, along with the reputation of being an ambitious failure of a barbarian was punishment enough. The Akodo Daimyo Akodo Shigetoshi was ready to force another resolution but was restrained by the appearance of the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Yoshino. He swore before the court that the Khan would die, however - in a year's time, in honorable combat, when the Lion claimed Shiro Moto for themselves. Isawa Nomi During the Phoenix occupation of the capital, Shiba Ningen suggested Isawa Nomi, Emori's student, to Seppun Kiharu as a candidate to replace the High Priest of the High Temple of Toshi Ranbo as the previous high priest had been among the casualities. Occupation, by Shawn Carman Jade Championship After the Council decided the Fire Dragon had to return to Tengoku, against emori's opinion, Fire & Stone, by Brian Yoon they set up the Phoenix representatives for the Jade Championship. Emori suggested Isawa Eitoku, Ningen appointed Isawa Kimi, and Ochiai selected Agasha Tomioko. Wisdom and Power, by Brian Yoon Phoenix Clan Champion revealed Inside the Imperial Palace Naoya was being submitted to the autorithy of the Council for his actions that eventually allowed the Lion to return to the capital. The commander Shiba Tsukimi stepped in, and she called a stop to the proceedings. Tsukimi revealed herself as the new bearer of the Soul of Shiba. Ningen verified her statement and the Council acknowledged Tsukimi as the new Phoenix Clan Champion. Revelation, by Shawn Carman Hunting the Dark Oracles The Elemental Council decided to engage the Dark Oracles. They reasoned that, as the Oracles had distanced themselves from Ningen-do, a Dark Oracle who was slain should not be replaced. The Haze of Time, by Brian Yoon A group was sent to seek and destroy them. Winter Court - 1169 Emori spent Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 at Kyuden Bayushi, to aid the Scorpion Clan with their crops. He was pleased to find the Earth kami more active here, having endured a milder winter here than in Phoenix lands. Emori encountered Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki who "let slip" that he personally supported Otomo Hoketuhime for Empress, which was odd to believe. Honor's Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Temple of the Eight Guardians To celebrate the arrival of the Fire Dragon to Toshi Ranbo, the Elemental Masters ordered to build the Temple of the Eight Guardians. The temple devoted to the Earth Dragon was built from a solid piece of granite, sculpted by the Emori himself. Masters of Magic, p. 98 Toshi Ranbo surrender The Council decided to surrender control of Toshi Ranbo, being their agenda completed. Ochiai began preparations to withdraw from the city at the conclusion of the winter, and it might take as long as the early summer. The Burden of Power (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Night of the Assassins In 1170 Emori was one of the multiple targets attacked in the Night of the Assassins, and survived but injured. Fires of the Heart, by Lucas Twyman War of Dark Fire In 1171 the Army of Fire, minions of the Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai, stormed the Castle of the Faithful Bride in a rapid attack and moved ahead toward Kyuden Isawa. The army split into multiple forces, the largest of which headed to the palace; a smaller force set out through the Isawa Mori, bound for the Dragon Heart Plain, to unleash something dark and terrible from the emptiness there. A third group rampaged across the northernmost regions and put to the torch three farming villages. The Masters aided the palace garrison to fight off the Yobanjin invaders, and Bairei was entrusted to guard the palace library, or destroy it if the library was in danger to be seized by the barbarians. Ningen departed north to protect as many villages as he could. Emori remained at Kyuden Isawa, to protect its secrets and ancient knowledge. War of Dark Fire, Part V, by Shawn Carman Kyuden Isawa stormed Ochiai ordered the Council to leave, and Bairei departed to tend Ningen, who was barely alive in the Northern Phoenix lands. Ochiai's intention was to sacrifice herself to gain time for the rest. Mitsuko and Emori, who had been wounded when they were defending the palace, disobeyed Ochiai, and asked to vote what to do. Ochiai pondered to use her yojimbo Masakazu's brute force on them, but finally accepted their point. She commanded Emori to drive the raiders out while Mitsuko, who was too weak, fell unconscious. While they fled Emori was forced to collapse Kyuden Isawa upon the invaders as it had eventually sucumbed to the overwhelming numbers of the Army of Fire, in the Fall of Kyuden Isawa. The War of Dark Fire, Part 6, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer End of the War The Battle of Dragon Heart Plain ended the War. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Shortly after were reported plagued villages in the Northern Phoenix provinces. Oceans, by Lucas Twyman Destroyer War Kali-Ma In 1172 the new Master of Void Isawa Kimi took a dangerous path searching in the Void for Kali-Ma. She eventually discovered the Destroyer was seeking something, and Kimi knew it must be found by the Empire first. The Council believed Kali-Ma was seeking the Black Scroll Essence of Destruction, under research of Isawa Yutako. Yutako unexpectedly entered the meeting and exposed the scroll she had was not the one she was told. It was an old one, and already opened. The Elemental Masters guessed the one in Yutako's hands was one planted by the Scorpion Clan to deceive the theft of the Essence of Destruction. This Black Scroll should be the artifact retrieved by the Scorpion from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Searching, by Rusty Priske End of the Destroyer War In 1173 Daigotsu, Shahai, Susumu, Fu Leng, and Kali-Ma had died. The drawback was that Daigotsu had returned in a phantom form, as the Master of Jigoku. The Empress proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. The Phoenix had to purify the lands touched by the Destroyers. The Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms as the Iweko's Conquerors alongside with the Mantis Clan. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Tsukimi talked the Empress' Imperial edict with the Masters. Mitsuko despised the edict but they agreed to follow it. The apparition of the Dark Fortunes would be investigated. Aftermath, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Legacy Emori wrote his journals to teach the next generations. Communion with Earth (Honor and Treachery flavor) External Links * Isawa Emori (Rise of the Shogun) * Isawa Emori Exp (Stronger Than Steel) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders